With You In Your Dreams
by jessebelle
Summary: A songfic that takes place right before the final showdown. Spike's feelings on his sacrifice to the world and Buffy.


With You In Your Dreams

By jezebel

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy. Hanson owns the song, "I'll Be with you in your dreams." I only own the idea.

Summary: It's the night before the final showdown. What exactly went on that night in the basement and what were Spike's thoughts? A nice songfic.

Pairing: Buff and Spike, Duh!

Reviews: Defiantly would be appreciated!!!

***************************)()()()*@*()()()(*********************

Spike held Buffy close to him. He knew she was worrying about the upcoming battle, heck, who wasn't? Her features were marred with fear, fear that she chose only to disclose to him. She was scared, scared that they wouldn't win, or all make it. He had a feeling, a bad feeling. He knew he wasn't gonna make it. 

He knew exactly what he had agreed to when he took the talisman. He was giving up his life, for everything: the world, Buffy's happiness, the Scoobies. But if that's what it took, then it was okay by him. He'd lived his life several times over and if saying goodbye was the only way to save the world, Buffy's world, then so be it. But the slayer was still scared, and he appreciated it. 

          "Buffy, are you okay? I know everyone must be asking you that, but it's me, good ole' Uncle Spike. You can tell me the truth, you don't have to hold anything back."

          Buffy snuggled into his embrace. Her head was resting on his chest and she was content, at least a part of her was. "I'm scared Spike. We're going into battle, not all of us are going to come out alive. I don't want to die again; I don't want to lose anybody. I just got used to this world and, God, why does it have to be so hard?"

          "I know pet, it's hard. Your right, we aren't all gonna come out of this unscathed. It's a battle, we understand that, but it's what we signed up for. You can't stop it. But I can tell you one thing, you're gonna make it."

          "What, how can you be so sure?"

          "I know because I'm gonna make it happen. Sure, you'll lose a few of the girls, possibly even one of your friends, but luv, you're gonna live to tell the tale. One day, far from now, you'll be old and wrinkly and telling your many grandchildren about being the slayer. You have a mighty story to tell and it's gonna be told, by you."

          "Wow, such big dreams. Where do you see yourself in that picture? I know you must have dreamed about it, so be honest."

          "Honestly pet, I used to dream about being Uncle Spike. Telling the kiddies about life, corrupting the next generation of Scoobies and the next generation, and the next generation, being their protector. But pet, I have to be honest; I don't think I'll be there. So you'll have to do that for me."

          "What, Spike, of course you'll be there." She snuggled further into his chest. He gave a sad smile as she continued. "Your like one of those things that never goes away, you'll be there, annoying everyone, forever."

          "Pet, I don't think I will."

          "Why?" Her voice became scared.

          "You know that nice bauble that Peaches sent. Well, besides clashing horribly with my wardrobe, I don't think that it instantly means we win. There has to be some sacrifices, and I think I'm one of them."

          "No, I don't want you to go." She sounded very lost.

          "I know pet, but I'll always be there, watchin' over you and the Scoobies Me, Tara, and your mum, havin' hot cocoa watchin' you become a wonderful women."

          "What makes you think you'll get into heaven?"

          "Oh, that, well, I think savin' the world might be a pass into paradise."

          "I don't want you to leave me."

          "I know pet, but I'll always be somewhere, maybe your heart. Now it's time for you to sleep. You have one hell of a battle to fight and I expect you good and rested."

          "Spike, you'll be there, in my heart." He froze at that, not that she noticed, but she had just made the sacrifice worth it.

          "Thanks. Now how bout I sing to you."

          "You sing?"

          "Yup, and if you tell anyone I'll kill you myself." 

She chuckled and got comfortable.

He chose his song wisely. It was one he'd heard a couple years back, one of those songs by one of those annoying boy bands, but he'd remembered it, and he had to admit it was kinda appropriate and it was as close to his feelings as you could get. He started to sing.

If I'm gone when you wake up 

_Please don't cry_

_And if I'm gone when you wake up_

_ It's not goodbye_

_Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress_

_Remember me; remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

_Hoo, Ohh, I'll be with you_

He felt the slayer's tears on his shirt. Damn, the chit was crying. He didn't think she'd be this sad about him dieing. He continued to sing.

If I'm gone when you wake up 

_Please don't cry_

_And if I'm gone when you wake up, don't ask why_

_Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress_

_Remember me; remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams,       _

_Ohh. Hoo, Ohh_

_Don't cry, I'm with you _

_Don't cry, I'm by your side_

_Don't cry, I'm with you_

_Don't cry, I'm by your side_

He still felt the tears, but they were lessening. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the top of the head, but he didn't stop singing.

And though my flesh is gone, Hoo, Ohh 

_I'll still be with you at all times_

_And though my body's gone, Hoo Ohh_

_I'll be there to comfort you at all times_

_Hoo, Ohh, Hoo, Ohh_

          _'Cause if I'm gone when you wake up_

_Please don't cry_

_And if I'm gone when you wake up_

_ It's not goodbye_

_Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress_

_Remember me; remember me, 'cause I'll be with you_

_Hoo, Ohh, _

_'Cause I'll be with you_

_Hoo, Ohh_

_I don't want you to cry and weep, Hoo Ohh_

_I want you to go on livin' your life_

_I'm not sleepin' and endless sleep, Hoo, Ohh_

_'Cause in you heart you have all good times_

_All of our good times, Hoo Ohh_

_Ohh, Hoo, Ohh, Hoo, Ohh, Hoo, Ohhh_

_'Cause if I'm gone when you wake up_

_Please don't cry_

_And if I'm gone when you wake up_

_ It's not goodbye_

_Don't look back at this time as a time of heartbreak and distress_

_Remember me; remember me, 'cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

_Hoo, Ohh_

_'Cause I'll be with you in your dreams_

He felt her body relax and heard her heartbeat slow. She was asleep. He stayed awake for a few moments, studying her features, how she looked like an angel when she slept. He was gonna miss her the most, no doubt about that. He hated the situation they were forced in, but he was still goin' to go through with it. After all, who else could save the world? 

Then he decided to get some rest before the big day. After a few moments of watching the beautiful creature at peace, he fell asleep, to join her in her dreams.

Fin 

Author's note: I hope you liked that. I'll admit it, I like a few songs by Hanson, but hey, I like their music. Sure, they're incredibly dorky, but they make good music. I was listing to one of their CD's and this song came on. I instantly thought of Buffy and Spike and here's what I came up with. Sorry for any mistakes, but I wrote this at one in the morning, so frankly, I don't give a damn. Anyone know where that came from? Anyhoo personally, I thought the ending of Buffy sucked, but I am just a huge spuffy fan that also happens to be in love with Spike. When they killed him, I cried, and I mean cried. My sister was watching it with me and still teases me relentlessly, but it's Spike, that's reason enough to cry. Luckily he should be on Angel next season, so I'm not too sad. But yeah, I pictured them in the basement together that night. So, review, tell me what you think. 

          Toodles,

          jezebel


End file.
